Well Run Dry
by xbleeple
Summary: When bad luck turns into good luck.


**Notes:** Slightly cracked out idea I had after my water struggles recently! Enjoy!

* * *

Sharon sighs as the water turns off, reaching out to pound her fist against the button again. The PAB cost how ever many umpteen millions of dollars and the gym still had timed shower heads. Of course she knew they were also in a drought but there could be some rationalization that if they were being trusted to handle guns and criminals they _should_ know how to turn a faucet off.

It takes two more increments to get her through the rest of her shower before she bends down to pick up the items that she'd brought in with her. She drops everything into the plastic baggie before striding across the shower room to grab the towel she'd left on the hook. The fabric gets wrapped around her body and she tucks the corner into her chest to keep it bound together before stepping out into the locker area. She tucks the baggie into the side pocket of her duffel bag and grabs the other towel she'd brought with, bending at the waist and wrapping it around her hair.

She undoes the towel wrapped around her body and begins to dry her limbs off, humming to fill the quiet emptiness of the Sunday afternoon locker room. This was definitely not how she had planned to spend her day. After mass in the morning and grocery shopping on her way home, she'd come home to find that the water heater had rusted out and leaked all over the apartment. The hallway and utility room had been filled with water and maintenance wasn't going to be able to get anyone to come take a look at anything until the next day.

The maintenance people had taken the time to clean up the water and make sure that there wasn't any extra damage caused by the leak, but otherwise she was without water. Normally she would have forwent a shower and just twisted her hair up in the morning before work, but she was already on second day hair and had been planning to go for a swim for some exercise once she got dinner in the oven. That was how she'd ended up in the PAB shower. Instead of swimming on the rooftop pool in the sun she'd ended up doing her laps in the pool at the station and taking a shower in the locker room.

She thought she'd had a locker that she'd set aside, but after inspecting all of the locks she couldn't find anything that seemed to be hers and just resigned herself to leaving her things on the bench. She hardly expected anyone to steal her stuff and she spent most of her time working out away from work. She didn't need to take up a locker that someone else could use.

Sharon drapes the towel over the bench next to her bag before digging through the clothes that she had packed and pulling out her underwear and bra. She leaves the bra on top of the pile as she bends over to step into the black cotton bikini cut fabric. Her ear cocks as she pulls the underwear up her legs and settles them on her hips, hearing the door to the locker room open. She grabs her bra and starts to pull it up her arms before jumping and crushing the fabric to her chest when the new occupant speaks.

"Oh!" And the voice was decidedly much lower than what she was expecting to hear.

"What the…Captain!? What are you doing here?"

"Flynn! What am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here?!" Sharon exclaims as she turns to the corner, trying to quickly get her bra on as quick as possible with as much modesty as possible.

"Well…this is the men's locker room. And last I checked this morning that still applied," Andy comments, "And from what I saw it definitely does not apply to you."

"Lieutenant!"

"Just call them as I see them, Captain." Even if she couldn't see the smirk on his face she could hear it. He had at least a bit of gentleman in him and wasn't standing at the opening to the pod of lockers she was using, but had retreated around the corner.

"Besides the fact that I am in the men's locker room, which I don't know how that happened," Sharon says as she rushes to get her shirt out of the bag and on, skipping the camisole layer in attempt to get herself covered, "What _are_ you doing here? We didn't get called out did we?"

"No. My water's out. There was a main break down the street," Andy explains, "Of course that all happened after I spent the afternoon out in the yard working up a sweat. Nicole is out of town or I would have gone there."

"You drove 40 minutes to take a shower? Doesn't Lieutenant Provenza live in between?" Sharon asks as she pulls her leggings on, hurrying to get them up her legs.

"I spent all day yesterday with him at my house, I could use a break," Andy jokes, "Besides it gave me an excuse to be able to stop at the bakery on my way home."

"Bakery?" Sharon questions. She stuffs the damp towel from the bench into her bag with her dirty clothes.

"Yeah there's this bakery on Wilshire. Little hole in the wall place. I like to stop there every once in a while," Andy explains. Sharon turns around when she hears his voice get clearer, her eyes widening as she finds him standing behind her with a towel wrapped around his waist and a baggie similar to her own clutched in his hand, "They make really great pies and even make them in little sizes. I had a hankering for one after being outside all day."

"That sounds…" Sharon trails off and shakes her head, tearing her eyes away from his chest, "That sounds wonderful. You'll have to give me the information on it."

"Sure," Andy nods, a grin playing on his lips, "Are you hanging around at all?"

"No," She replies as she zips up her bag and slings it over her shoulder, "I took paperwork home on Friday."

"You might want to take the towel off then," Andy gestures towards the top of his head.

"Oh!" Sharon exclaims as she reaches up and finds her hair still turned up in the towel from earlier. Her cheeks color and she tugs the towel loose, her hair dropping around her shoulders in damp curls.

"I'll see you later, Captain," Andy says as he nods towards the shower room, "Have a good afternoon."

"You too, Lieutenant," Sharon says, watching him go before she unzips the bag enough to stuff the towel in. She quickly makes her way out of the locker room, only stopping to look back at the signs. She lets out a huff when she realizes she had indeed walked into the wrong room after her swim.

Andy grins to himself as he waits for the water to heat up, he could still smell her shampoo in the humidity and he was pretty sure he saw a bare glimpse of a tattoo before he realized who he had been looking at.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Sharon makes her way home, stopping on the way to get take out for dinner. She indulges in a bit of tv catch up while she eats before turning the tv off and the stereo on as she pours a glass of wine and settles down to do some paperwork. Just as she opens the first folder a knock sounds on the door. She frowns and looks at her watch before getting up and making her way over. She checks the peephole before opening the door.

"Andy?" Andy's eyes widen for a moment, distracted by the wild waves of hair framing Sharon's face.

"Hi," Andy greets, easily recovering and smiling at her. He holds up the bag in his hand and then offers it out to her, "Pie. I thought I'd save you a trip."

"You didn't have to do that," Sharon says, stepping back to let him into the apartment. Andy steps in and turns around as she shuts the door behind him.

"You also left your glasses behind," Andy replies, holding up the frames from his pocket.

"Now those I do need," Sharon smiles and reaches out to take them from him, "I probably would have started looking for them just now. I was sitting down to do a little bit of work."

"I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

"No, nothing that needs to get done tonight," Sharon says as she slips the frames onto her face. She blinks a couple times as her vision clears. She could handle driving and watching TV for short periods of time without them on. It was reading that always did her in, "Come in, please. Would you like something to drink? I have coffee, tea, milk, water…I think a couple cans of soda."

"Coffee sounds good, do you have decaf?" Andy asks as he follows her towards the kitchen. He sets the bag down on the breakfast bar, leaning against the counter himself.

"I should," Sharon says as she opens the cupboard, "Ah. You're in luck, I not only have decaf, but I have some regular and some hazelnut."

"Regular is fine," Andy says with a smile.

"Probably a good choice," Sharon smiles as she gets the tin down, busying herself with making a small pot of coffee, "I think the hazelnut is from when I was switching over to tea, I went through a phase of decaf flavored coffees. But that's been a couple years."

"I'm assuming the regular is fresher?"

"Much," Sharon laughs as she sets the pot to brew, "I just got it last week."

"Lucky me then," Andy grins.

"What kind of pie did you bring?" Sharon asks as she slips past him and makes her way towards her desk to grab her glass of wine. She takes a sip as she makes her way back over.

"I brought two, I didn't know what kind you would like," Andy replies as he unpacks the bag, "There is peach blueberry or strawberry pretzel."

"Strawberry pretzel?" Sharon arches her eyebrow.

"Yeah," Andy nods, "It sounds odd, but it's actually delicious. It's got a pretzel crust, kind of like graham crackers. And then there's a layer of cheesecake filling, and then a layer of strawberry filling."

"Sounds interesting," Sharon replies as she looks at the two pies he had unveiled. They were small, both only about 5" across, but looked delicious, "Do I have to pick?"

"No, not at all, you're welcome to try both of them."

"Let me grab some plates then," Sharon offers, walking over to grab two small tea plates from the cupboard before pulling a knife out of the block and cutting each of the pies in quarters. She hums out a quiet 'oops' as she dips her thumb into one of the whipped cream dollops on the strawberry pretzel pie, lifting it to her mouth to lick off. Her eyes widen in surprise as she finds her hand caught in Andy's grip before looking up at him, only to find dark chocolate staring back at her. She watches in interest as he pulls her hand in his direction and closes his lips around her thumb. His tongue sweeps around her finger, cleaning it of the sweet confection, before he pulls back and presses a soft kiss to the digit.

"Andy…" Sharon whispers.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to throw you up against one of those lockers earlier," Andy speaks in a low voice.

"Andy I…" Sharon whimpers as her words are silenced by Andy's lips on hers. He lets her wrist go in favor of cradling her face in his hands while he kisses her slowly and deeply. She moans as she sinks into his solid form, wrapping her arms around his middle. They pull apart after a moment, the two of them taking deep breaths.

Sharon stares up into Andy's eyes for a beat before pressing her lips back to his in a hungry kiss. She uses her weight to walk him backwards and out of the kitchen, turning him to move down the hall once she's able. They bump into a painting part of the way and Andy pulls back, looking down at her as he breathes heavily.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Sharon nods. Her hands slip under the worn Dodger t-shirt he'd dressed in after his shower. Her hands meet the warm, hairy chest she had stared at earlier in the afternoon. She didn't need to tell him that her trip home had been filled with thoughts of this chest, or that she'd barely absorbed any of the tv she'd watched while she was lost in fantasies of the feel of it under her fingertips, "God yes."

Andy captures her lips in another kiss before pulling her body into his and continuing their trip down the hall.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

"I don't know why I bothered to take a shower anymore…" Sharon laughs as she rests her chin on Andy's chest, looking up at him. Andy laughs in response, his hand rubbing up her back before brushing her hair from her face. He runs his fingers through the wild curls and cups the back of her head, pulling her into a heated kiss. Sharon hums and smiles against his lips as her body curls around his.

"We'll have to sneak in early to shower at work again."

"Maybe I'll make it into the right locker room this time."

"I hope not," Andy winks.

"What possessed you to come over here?" Sharon asks, "You could have just left my glasses on my desk. You know I have extra pairs."

"Can't a guy just want to be a gentleman?"

"Mmmm maybe," Sharon says, "If only you hadn't seen me practically naked a few hours ago."

"Well," Andy says taking a playful deep breath, "I think about you sometimes…lots of times. Multiple times. Every day. This wasn't a new thing for me, Sharon."

"Me either, but something brought you here."

"While walking in on you was quite tantalizing…I needed to do some investigation," Andy explains. He rolls Sharon onto her back and slips down her body, pressing a gentle kiss just beneath the crease of her breast, "I needed to find this."

"You saw my tattoo and just had to find out what it was?"

"I had to find out if I was going blind or not," Andy grins and looks up at her, "It's easy to see how I might have missed it. It's not that big."

"It wasn't supposed to be," Sharon says as she runs her fingers through his hair, "I got it when the kids were about…5 and 8? Jack and I had a big blowout again and he left again and…I just wanted to feel something. So I took an afternoon off and went to this place that was in our old neighborhood. And I froze when he asked what I wanted, like I hadn't thought that far ahead. Then I remembered that in my giant mom bag that I seemed to lug everywhere those days, I had a card from them for my birthday, I think it was. And each of them had drawn a heart on it when they signed it. So I pulled it out and showed him and said I wanted it small, by my own heart. If I had gotten them up top I would have cancelled out a decent amount of my wardrobe for work, so he suggested there."

"Did it hurt?"

"Mmhm," Sharon nods, "But I felt…It seems so stupid, I felt like a new person after I left there. I had to focus on the kids, I had to protect the kids…anything else at that point was just…noise. I filed for separation the next day."

"I think it's perfect for you," Andy comments before kissing his way back up her body until he reaches her lips. Sharon hums as she kisses him back and wraps her arms around him.

"Thank you for bringing my glasses," She murmurs with a smile.

"Thanks for going into the wrong locker room," Andy grins. They both freeze as they hear footsteps in the hall before a soft knock sounds on the door

"Hey Mom," Rusty's voice filters through, "Can I have this pie on the counter?"

* * *

[End]


End file.
